Ark 25/Episode 13: The Devil Within
Participants Zetman-06-42.jpg|......|link=Kevin "Koa" Chan spider_clan_oni_by_brittmartin.jpg|Bellgen, The Spider Oni The Start (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9C12_kc_WXc&index=187&list=PLYNBny7IRlVlZDcKRtLlV-JKVQjMsIcoI ) Kevin would’ve been laying on that same rooftop after having a rather connecting talk with Rabit. A mysterious girl who’d showed up out of seemingly nowhere to the church he’d been staying with with the old man who hadn’t even revealed his name to him yet. Kevin woudlv’e snuggled, and held Usagi a bit in his sleep, as he’d turn his head, and use what warmth she and the blanket provided to get a better comfort for himself. Kevin was fast asleep. In his mind, he could see himself swinging from building to building just like he used to…the lights. The city lights were vibrant in his field of view, and he could see himself in his web strider outfit slinging from building to building, around corners, cutting flips, and handspringing off of surfaces! This is it! What he wanted more than anything else in this world was to be a hero again! “WOOOOOO!!!” Kevin screamed out in his mind, as he’d latch onto what he saw as the tallest building in Kasaiahana and swirl around it a couple of times, watching the world spin around him! Kevin would’ve let go of the web he’d been holding on to and began to saor! Diving down and descending into the lights once again!....meanwhile his dream suddenly faded to black. And the consciousness that was kevin began to take a back seat. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=deUa4u00beU&index=17&list=PLYNBny7IRlVlQVpe8xfJPnsRI2lEbpVyi ) A strange and omnious force would’ve begun to form inside the black void that was kevin’s spiritual center. Inside of an Onihoruda’s body, there is a space for an oni to be sealed within and trapped, allowing the bonding or take over process for an Onihoruda to begin. Inside of this spiritual blackness, a red orb would’ve formed in the center, oozing a ghastly red smoke form it’s being and floating into the void. It spoke with a distorted voice, as it began to form into some eight legged type of creature. “I….I live again….I LIVE AGAIN!” it’s voice was hell of raspy and inhuman, almost creepy. The red ball would’ve then formed into a creature as it stomped the spiritual ground of Kevin’s mindscape! It’s body forming, and sprouting eight legs, like a spider’s lower half,but the top half was similar to that of a muscular male! It had multiple eyes and a spear in it’s hand with long and stringy black hair that resembled a spider’s web! his name was Bellgen, a spider oni recently vanqiueshed from the land of Dark Hadou and sent to earth, to find a mortal body to posses, so he could spread his reign once again. “Now I have found a vessel…a rather pale one. I shall..investigate his mindscape and begin to lay my plans to work. I will have his body possessed by the morning if I try…” the spider oni would’ve raised it’s hand and tried to unlock the area kevin’s mind took him to when he was in distress. The area was the city as the spider oni found himself in the middle of the street. He looked around to see tall buildings and structures, with lights, and stars. “this is so trivial…..at most. It’s nothing I myself won’t love to tear down and build in my own image. “ the spider oni began to walk the grounds of the street when it heard a flapping nose. “…..” he continued walking, his eight legs prickling along the cement as he held his spear in both hands The Prey .( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZUN89RaP60&list=PLYNBny7IRlVm1xHhYq5qHlNSsKkocXSF2&index=33 ) “It appers..’ He spoke in his mind. “I’m not alone here…has another oni tried to take over this vessel as well?” the spider oni heard the flapping noise again, and turned around to shout! “WHO GOES THERE?! There can only be ONE entity of darkness in this onihoruda and I AM THAT ENTITY!” the spider oni heard the flapping again and looked up to the moon, and his eyes widened, with a fear he’d never felt before. A giant dark and ghastly cloud was forming infront of the moon. A red lined streamed form it and that red line soon became it’s ride irises, and as the dark smoke came to it formed a swirling circle that almost appeared as a vortex of sorts. fantasy-demon-free-backgrounds.jpg “SHOW YOURSELF!” the spider oni sweated as the cloud formed into a humanoid figure. It was Kevin…standing in the air floating with a distorted look in his eye as if he were half dead. It….just looked at the spider Oni. “What kind of demon are you?!” Kevin would’ve just looked at the oni and spoke, barely moving it’s lips. “I am not a demon…I am. A protector…..GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Kevin would’ve looked to the sky and yelled out , his eyes hollowing out and becoming plainly red as his body would’ve begun to ccrack apart, and a fiercome red energy flaired across the entire city in his mind! Before dying down, and focusing itself into one area again, revealing the same demonic form kevin had taken that faithful night at the saloon in full swing. Four_Paths_Activation.gif The spider oni took a few steps back. “you…YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE! You’re a Tasanagi! EVERY oni knows of those foul demon slaying kindred!” Kevin’s eyes glowed red as he floated in the sky his wings flapping every few seconds. “this body.” Kevin spoke. “Is not yours to take…” Kevin would’ve flown down from the sky at mach speeds! Darting towards the spider oni and gripping it by the throat! “gaaaaah!!!” the spider oni would’ve manifested webs to engulf Kevin! The webs wrapping around his body and trapping him in place! “Ha! Now you’ll die!” the spider oni drew it’s spear and stabbed kevin in the stomach while he was webbed up inside of the cacoon! There was a silence….until kevin’s wings broke the webbing and shattered it into pieces! Kevin would’ve taken slow steps twaords the spider oni and the spider oni would’ve stepped back.! He’d lunge at Kevin, but Kevin would’ve side stepped it, and gripped one of it’s legs…ripping it clean off. The spider oni groaned in pain but it didn’t stop. Kevin would’ve systemactially ripped off all eight of it’s legs and left it to waddle along the ground with only it’s human like arms to move it. “THIS IS HELL! I…I DON’T WANT THIS BODY ANYMORE! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU CAN HAVE IT!” kevin would’ve picked up the oni’s spear as it continued to try and crawl away. Kevin would’ve the vanished. Just that quick. His image vanished and the spider oni would’ve looked around with wondering eyes. “He…he’s gone! Haha! I’m free! I can leave!” that feeling of victory went away when it had seen a pair of giant red eyes in the sky. These eyes peered down upon the spider oni and it was at a loss for words. The city began to shake violently, and after that the buildings began to crumble and fall around the oni himself. “…I….I can do nothing…” he’d lost all hope as the city began to crumble into itself, and it was soon revealed to be a giant silhouette of kevin standing in the black void of his mind. As he crushed the city in the palm of his hand, he’d clench his fist as tight as he could. Completely devouring the oni that tired to take refuge in kevin’s body. As it did this the eyes of this devil would look at the reader with a glare, and Kevin’s eyes would’ve suddenly shot open peering into the night sky. Kevin sat up I a cold sweat, but careful not to wake Usagi. “What the….” Kevin looked at his hands. They were shaking. And there was blood on the palm of his right hand. “Wh..” Kevin would’ve wipped it on the roof and shaken his head. Laying back down, he’d put his hands behind his head again and sigh. “Felt like I just did acid or something….” Kevin would’ve closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. As he did, a small white glade would’ve formed at the base of his palm, and he’d snuggle himself up, fading back into his dreams. Category:Ark 25